Archive of "Fair reports on subject show paper is credible", The Straits Times, 20 April 1985
=Scan of article & page= =Editable text of article= Aids Fair reports on subject show paper is credible I WISH to commend your paper for the fair and informed reporting on the subject of Aids. Your strict adherence to facts, your avoidance of emotive language, and your choice of educational as opposed to exciting news angles show that your paper is responsible and credible. Another newspaper in contrast, was a disappointment. Your headlines, "No danger from social contact" and "Don't panic over Aids" reflected the facts. But the other paper preferred headlines with commercial appeal. Its reporting serves only to cause panic among some members of the public. Sensible response Aids, because it can be a fatal disease and is little understood, is more likely than other communicable diseases to cause fear in the public. The media, being the main source of information, should avoid a manner of reporting that would only heighten this panic. Fortunately, we had the quick response of the Health Ministry (ST, April 16) - and what a sensible response it was. It not only refuted the other paper’s report that the Aids scare had caused two doctors to resign and the staff of Middleton Hospital to “revolt", the ministry also reiterated the facts that: • Steps had been taken to ensure the safety of medical staff; • Aids cannot be contracted through the sharing of food or ordinary social contact; • People who are not promiscuous should not worry about getting Aids as it is contracted through intimate sexual contact. The facts which have been reiterated by the ministry are worth repeating to counter the damaging rippling effect of misinformed journalism. It is unfortunate that there is a tendency to associate homosexuals or homosexuality with Aids. The association is understandable as a high proportion of those afflicted are homosexuals. But the truth is, homosexuality per se does not bring about Aids. It is promiscuity which increases the risk of one contracting Aids. There is also a tendency to confuse homosexuals with transexuals and transvestites. We now know, from the interview with Dr Ratnam (ST, April 14) that the three "homosexual prostitutes" afflicted arc actually transexuals. Advice against promiscuity The point to note is not that the unfortunate victims are transexuals, transvestites, homosexuals or heterosexuals, but that they lead a promiscuous lifestyle. In this regard, I am glad that the comment was made in your paper that we should counsel against promiscuity. Readers should not be led to believe that sexuality per se or a particular group is responsible for Aids because that can start a witch-hunt when moral panic grips society. NEUTRAL Singapore 1231 Stress point that there is no inger when giving blood I RFFER to the interview with Dr YW Ong (ST, April 15) Although Aids can he transmitted through blood transfusion, that is by receiving blood, it is not possible to contact Aids through blood donations. This point should have been stressed during the interview, otherwise the public could misinterpret this point. This misinterpretation led to the blood bank in Australia running dry. If such a thing can happen in Australia, we can imagine what can happen in Singapore. BLOOD DONOR Singapore 0316 =See also= *Archive of "Three in S’pore found with Aids-linked virus", The Straits Times, 10 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids virus: Doctor who 'found it'", The Sunday Times, 14 April 1985 *Archive of "A chance to be ahead in medicine", The Singapore Monitor, 16 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids on ‘must report’ list", The Straits Times, 17 April 1985 *Archive of "Undergrads to be taught about Aids", The Straits Times, 21 April 1885 *Archive of "16 more may be carriers of Aids virus", The Straits Times, 30 April 1985 *Archive of "Aids doctor thanks mum", The Straits Times, 12 May 1985 *Archive of "Special lab to do Aids tests soon", The Straits Times, 18 May 1985 *Archive of "Man with Aids related virus in hospital", The Straits Times, 21 July 1985 *Archive of "Aids carrier leaves hospital", The Straits Times, 28 July 1985 *Archive of "Ministry steps up Aids drive", The Straits Times, 5 September 1985 *Archive of "Singapore ‘first in the world’ to have 100 % screening of donor blood", The Straits Times, 11 September 1985 *Archive of "S’pore-Stanford research tie-up bid", The Straits Times, 10 October 1985 *Archive of "Aids: 20,000 cleared", The Straits Times, 29 November 1985 *Archive of "200 turn up for first public medical convention", The Straits Times, 28 April 1986 *Archive of "Screening tests likely to uncover more Aids carriers", The Straits Times, 1 May 1986 *Archive of "100 people could be Aids carriers here: Expert", The Straits Times, 3 August 1986 *Archive of "Aids claims first victim here", The Straits Times, 11 April 1987 *Archive of "Fear of Aids pushes up condom sales", The Straits Times, 19 April 1987 *Archive of "Govt dental clinics phasing out boiling", The Straits Times, 1 October 1987 *Earliest cases of HIV/AIDS in Singapore *HIV/AIDS in Singapore's LGBT community *Paddy Chew *Avin Tan *Ajmal Khan *Calvin Tan *Adrian Tyler =References= *"Fair reports on subject show paper is credible", The Straits Times, 20 April 1985[]. =Acknowledgements= This article was archived by Roy Tan.